Professor Cannon
Professor Cannon (first name un-revealed) is an antagonist appearing on the OWN prime-time soap opera The Haves and the Have Nots. He is Amanda Cryer and Candace Young's law professor who first appears in the show's first season. He is played Robert Pralgo. Biography In "The Criminal," Professor Cannon is stunned to see Amanda wearing makeup and a sexy dress, and he agrees to give her a makeup exam, which she passes. Later, he visits Amanda at her and Candace's apartment, and makes very unwelcome advances towards her. When Amanda resists, he threatens to give her a poor grade and even calls her "stupid." Amanda further fights him, so Cannon pulls her into her bedroom, where he throws her down on the bed and slams the door behind them. He then proceeds to rape Amanda. Afterward, Cannon gets dressed and chats happily to Amanda, who sits in bed shell-shocked by her ordeal, commenting her on how good she was during their "tryst" and even remarking he's hungry and asking if she wants something to eat. Amanda remains silent, and Cannon, apparently unconcerned by this, assures her that her grade is safe before leaving the apartment. After learning what Cannon did to Amanda, Candace confronts him and then blackmails him into her service. As she begins to spiral into insanity, Amanda buys a gun and begins stalking Cannon. She breaks into his house while he's asleep in bed with his wife, and threatens him with the gun. Later, she again breaks into his home while he's in the shower and threatens him before leaving. Sometime after that, Amanda confronts Cannon while he's out jogging, and Cannon expresses his displeasure with Amanda stalking him. When Amanda rants about what he did to her, Cannon expresses regret over his actions and recommends she see a therapist friend of his, but Amanda, in a fit of anger, stabs him in the shoulder with a knife and flees. Cannon re-appears in Season 3's "Quincy Jr." He is confronted in the law school parking lot by Jim and Katheryn, who have confirmed that Amanda, who recently committed suicide, was raped by him. Cannon expresses condolences for Amanda's death, but then things take a serious turn when Cannon lets slip that he did go to Amanda's apartment and raped her, prompting Jim to violently assault the professor until Katheryn tells him to stop, saying "not like this," implying she wants something even worse done to her late daughter's rapist. In "Dianna Winchil," Jim calls someone and orders a "bloodbath," marking Cannon as one of the targets. In the Season 3 finale "When the Chickens Come Home," Cannon is shot and killed by Jim's hitman in the law school parking lot. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Image Needed Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Opportunists Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Master of Hero Category:Misogynists Category:Blackmailers Category:Adulterers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extortionists Category:Deceased